exteria_multiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Aurora
Aurora was a whimsical Goddess who now enjoys life as a human. Story Goddess of Order Aurora was once the Supreme Goddess of Mankind and the embodiment of their ideals, although, as such, she held them in slight contempt. She was served by Seraph Xelias and ruled alongside her brother, Noctan. One day, out of boredom and after a challenge made by Noctan, she chose to fight him on the Venatio, using mortals as pawns. Xelias objected to this choice, and threatened Aurora, to which she answered by banishing him from the Akasha and turning him into one of Noctan's pawns. This however cost her dearly : after several matches, Xelias led an army of Aurora's very own pawns against both her and Noctan, ending up with Aurora's defeat and death as Xelias stabbed her. She thus died in his arms, bitter yet understanding as he apologized for his actions. A Resurrection Aurora was however repaired by the powerful magic of Adonai who gave her the existence of a human, making her her cult leader ; she was deprived of part of her emotions and made into one of Adonai's ideal servants. She blindly followed Adonai's orders, but eventually, the words of Blanca managed to awaken something inside her she had forgotten. Part of her emotions restored, Aurora wandered to the Cheshire Isle. She then found Xelias, who had slowly rebuilt his own life. Xelias offered to atone for his actions, and his partner Samantha Damont immediately came to Aurora's help, slowly awakening her emotions and showing her love and affection. Samantha allowed the bond between Xelias and Aurora to rebuild after they both slowly forgave eachother. Xelias and Aurora would latter have Future Child Evaelle. Aurora then helped in turn Antimeta when said Titan came for revenge. She helped open the Titan's mind and allow her to forgive Xelias, which had wronged her as well. Aurora gladly accepted Antimeta by her side, slowly turning her hostility into playful teasing. Appearance Aurora is a gorgeous woman with an angelic appearance, blond hair and pink eyes. She dresses in white and often harbors a mischievous smirk. Personality Aurora embodies the protective spirit of mortal races, especially humans, and as such possess a humanlike temper as a goddess, although the atrocities said race committed causes her to be slightly disgusted of them at times. She is mischievous, kind, and extremely sensitive ; and takes harshly to being betrayed, as when she percieved Xelias as an enemy. However, Aurora also embodies the best sides of humanity, such as the willingness to forgive and the ability to carry on despite everything. Even as her Soul was resculpted by Adonai, she managed with the help of Blanca and Samantha to return to her senses and accept this new start with a playful and innocent joy. Powers * Akashic Mastery: Aurora's mastery over Akasha is terrifying, to say the least, as she was able to control a Seraph - albeit a submissive one - into obedience. Even as a human, she has retained most of her reality-warping abilities. * Divine Existence: As a Deity, she presides over the concept of Mankind, which she embodies as a defender and a guardian of their constant evolution. Storylines * Venatio : Game of Life features her as a central antagonist. * Absolute Thesis features her as a minor antagonist. Trivia * Her name is that of a light phenomenon, as she is mostly associated with the concept of light. Category:Character Category:Deity Category:Interra Category:Venatio